


tinted windows

by tostitos



Series: sugar cookie [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teasing, context: socmed au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Doyoung burns at the thought of fogged windowpanes, Johnny bending him in half to make room in his cramped back seat, and the possibility of getting caught by CCTV cameras.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: sugar cookie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	tinted windows

**Author's Note:**

> yet another pwp associated with my [socmed au](https://twitter.com/tzannii/status/1239223758302277638?s=21)
> 
> i really said i was going to cut out writing too much detail to keep it short and here we are 4000 words later without the extra detail that would have made this 2% less trash

Johnny pulls up to a red light a few blocks down the street from his apartment, places a hand on Doyoung’s thigh without looking over, and suddenly they’re not just sharing the space of the car on the ride home listening to IU turned down low. Suddenly, Doyoung needs to crack open the window, feeling warmth spread all over his body from where Johnny’s fingers are spread around his leg, thumb hooked promisingly (and almost possessively) into his thigh.

Biting into his lip, Doyoung taps his fingers along the armrest on the inside of the car door. He wonders if he’s just falling victim to the wild hormones fucking with his libido or if this is actually a sign he’s meant to be picking up.

Licking over his lips, he tilts his head back against the headrest and glances at Johnny. The only way to know is to ask. “Sir…”

Johnny’s grip on his thigh strengthens and Doyoung flushes harder at how quickly he stiffens between his legs.

The light changes and the car begins to roll forward again. They go a couple of meters without a word from Johnny and the silence is almost answer enough.

“Are you trying to tell me something?”

Johnny looks over for a quick second then, a light smile on his face that makes a bit of Doyoung’s arousal die out in favor of annoyance. “Something like what, Angel?”

Swallowing back his attitude, Doyoung curls a hand around Johnny’s wrist. “I don’t know, sir,” he says. “You touched me like you had something to say.”

Johnny slides his hand up Doyoung’s thigh until his thumb rests dangerously close to his crotch. “I can’t touch you without having an ulterior motive?”

“You can.” Doyoung wets his lips and shifts his hips forward some to make room away from the seatbelt. “But I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Humming to himself, Johnny slips his thumb under the flap hiding the zipper of Doyoung’s jeans and Doyoung sinks his teeth into his bottom lip.

Sitting in a car half hard with even this slight pressure on his dick, where just a look too long from any other driver on the road into the windows would make what’s happening very obvious to them, makes Doyoung begin to sweat under the collar of his shirt. His breath hitches when Johnny begins to stroke along the length of his zip, and he tries to push into the touch only for Johnny to take his hand back and rest it on the center console.

A whine escapes Doyoung and his cheeks immediately fill with color at the needy sound. He peeks at a glance at Johnny and takes in the clench of his jaw and the whitening skin around his knuckles clutching the steering wheel.

Doyoung licks over his lips again. “Why’d you stop?”

Inhaling deeply, Johnny relaxes his grip. In the next silence, Doyoung can tell he’s choosing his words, but when Johnny finally responds, it’s still more than he was expecting.

“Because I don’t have a problem with stopping by a pharmacy to get lube and then fucking you in the apartment parking garage.”

Doyoung burns at the thought of fogged windowpanes, Johnny bending him in half to make room in his cramped back seat, and the possibility of getting caught by CCTV cameras. He’d never thought of himself as being into public sex but he’s starting to understand the appeal of exhibitionism.

Chewing on his lip, he curls his fingers around the strap of the seat belt across his chest. “And you think _I_ would have a problem?” He can’t stop himself before the question is already out of his mouth.

Another beat of silence that stretches too long for Doyoung’s liking, and then Johnny curses under his breath and flicks on the turn signal much earlier than needed.

“Pull your seat up when you get out,” is all Johnny says after he pulls into a spot in the corner of the parking lot on the basement level of his apartment building.

Buzzing with adrenaline and arousal, Doyoung can only quietly obey, reaching down to the handle underneath his seat to drag the seat forward after he steps out of the car. When he’s pulled it up as far as he can, he glances up at Johnny, nervous fingers jittery where they hold onto the door.

Turning away from his phone, Johnny shoots him a smirk. “Second thoughts?”

Shaking his head, Doyoung closes the passenger side door and moves to the back. It’s not eagerness that makes him begin to strip, shrugging off the faux leather jacket he borrowed from Johnny, but the fire in Johnny’s gaze through the rear-view mirror. Being watched through such a small view makes it feel forbidden, like he’s giving the older man a secret striptease, and Doyoung can’t deny that he likes it.

“Don’t take it off,” Johnny says when Doyoung grips the bottom of his shirt. “Just in case someone comes.”

Doyoung releases his shirt and moves onto his pants, sliding the button through the hoop halfway before pausing. “You don’t want to show me off?”

Johnny blinks and then drops his eyes away from the mirror. A second later, he tosses his watch into the pushed-up passenger seat and steps out of the car.

“You like to joke about how perverted I am,” Johnny starts after he opens the door to the backseat, picking up the bag from the pharmacy that he threw back there earlier as he slides in, “but I promise whatever you imagine doesn’t come close, Doyoung.”

The use of his name instead of one of his pet names strikes Doyoung to his very core and he has to bite back the primal urge to moan. “I don’t know,” he says instead because he really can’t help himself. “So far, you’ve just been the type to bark without biting.”

Johnny chuckles, sitting halfway on the seat so he can face him. “You’re so cute.” From the bag, he takes out both boxes, one for the lube and the other condoms, and starts opening them. “You drive me crazy, but you’re cute.”

Admittedly impatient to get Johnny’s hands on him, Doyoung kicks off his shoes and then shoves his pants and boxers down his legs. It’s not at all graceful, but they’re going to fuck, not waltz, so he can’t find it in him to care. When he’s bare from the waist down, clothes thrown between the front seats so they don’t clutter the floor, he takes the lube out of Johnny’s lap and puts it on the floor. He grabs the older man by the collar of his shirt and pulls him between his legs as he lies down, slipping one between Johnny’s body and the seat.

“You’re not just going to watch me get off, are you? When I’m being this nice to you?” Doyoung tips his head up, lips catching on Johnny’s, and he hums when hands fit in the small curve of his waist beneath his shirt.

“You’re being nice to me?” Johnny punctuates his question with a nip to Doyoung’s bottom lip and doesn’t allow him to respond, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Moaning softly, Doyoung lets Johnny lead as he works at the buttons on the man’s shirt. It’s just another thing that makes him hate corporate business — professional dress codes that expect men to wear the most inconveniencing things that get in the way of quick stripping. At some point, he just wants to rip the buttons off, but even if Johnny can afford a new shirt, Doyoung doesn’t want to waste it despite how it’d mean he could get his hands on Johnny’s sculpted chest faster.

Johnny noses at Doyoung’s neck and drags a hand up from his waist to thumb at one of his nipples. He pinches it between his fingers and Doyoung sighs softly, abandoning the rest of the buttons in favor of teasing his fingers along his own cock.

“C’mon, Sir, you can give me more than that."

Johnny shoves Doyoung’s shirt up under his chin and leans down, glancing up through his unstyled hair while he flattens his tongue over the nipple he was playing with. Doyoung lifts the hand not lazily playing with the head of his dick and cards it through Johnny’s hair.

Doyoung bucks up into his touch and groans. “God, I hate how slow you are.”

“No, you don’t,” Johnny mumbles before scraping his teeth lightly over Doyoung’s nipple and drawing another groan out of him.

He’s right; Doyoung doesn’t. But Doyoung would really like to have his fingers doing something other than playing with his chest.

And just because he said something, Johnny spends more time on his chest, pinching and sucking at Doyoung’s nipples until they’re swollen and Doyoung’s cock is leaking against his navel.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Doyoung gasps when it’s just too much, the sensation of Johnny’s fingers pinching the hard buds erring on painful.

Johnny sits up a bit, hand on the armrest above Doyoung’s head to hold his balance and looks into his eyes. “You okay?”

Doyoung nods. It was more than he’s used to, but it was hot in the moment and Johnny stopped as soon as he asked.

“Sorry,” Johnny apologizes anyway, worry shining through the cloud of lust in his gaze. “I should have asked if I could give you that much stimulation.”

Shaking his head, Doyoung catches his breath. “I liked it,” he reassures. “But I’d like to have your mouth somewhere else.”

Johnny scrutinizes him for another few seconds before raising his eyebrow. “Are you asking?”

Doyoung scowls. “Did it sound like I was asking? Put your mouth to better use.”

Snorting, Johnny sits up fully and Doyoung almost whines and pulls him close again. “Or what?”

Johnny drops his hands to his pants and undoes them. He doesn’t pull them down, only tugs his cock out from its confines. “Why don’t _you_ come put your mouth to better use, sweetheart.”

And Doyoung really doesn’t need to be told twice.

He scrambles up and off the seat and suddenly understands why Johnny told him to pull the passenger seat forward when he has more room for his legs. He makes a mental note to question Johnny on how many times he’s had sex in a car later, currently interested in something more important.

Tilting his head back against the seat, Johnny groans softly when Doyoung takes him into his mouth.

Giving head honestly is probably one of his most favorite things to do when fucking. There’s just something about gripping a man by the balls and blowing him stupid that gets Doyoung all worked up.

Doyoung closes his eyes as he sucks Johnny as far down as he can comfortably go, hand around the base of his cock wringing the turgid shaft a little faster than the bob of his head.

“I will _never_ get over how good you are at this, baby, _fuck._ _”_ Johnny moans, bucking up slightly against the roof of his mouth.

Pulling off, Doyoung spits thickly on the head of his cock and grins at Johnny’s mumble of ‘Jesus, you’re a mess already’ under his breath. “Do you like that, Daddy?”

“The fact that my Angel is still beautiful all messy and with his mouth filled with cock?” Hand in Doyoung’s hair, Johnny directs him to take his dick back into his mouth. “Of course, baby.”

He fucks into Doyoung’s mouth gently but far enough to make him feel the slight tickle of the need to cough with each rut of his hips. Doyoung takes it all in stride even as tears begin to collect in the corners of his eyes, moaning unashamedly in response to Johnny's chest-deep groans.

Doyoung doesn’t notice the first tear drop but Johnny does, pulling out and yanking Doyoung out of his awkward crouch on the floor to sit in his lap.

“God, baby, look at you,” he mumbles before taking Doyoung’s mouth again. He palms roughly at Doyoung’s hips, pulling him close so they rub against one another, and the friction of his spit-slick cock against Doyoung’s is so perfect, so good.

“Want your mouth too, Daddy,” Doyoung sighs into the kiss, breath catching when Johnny pushes his hands over the curve of his ass and lands a heavy smack on the left cheek. Between them, his dick twitches, spitting out a trickle of precum. “Fuck, yes, Johnny, please eat me out.”

“You’re good for that?”

There’s been color in Doyoung’s cheeks since they started, but still his blush intensifies. “I got bored and thought you’d be working late like usual, so I cleaned up and fingered a little bit earlier.”

Johnny hums an amused sound as he maneuvers Doyoung off his lap. “So that’s why you didn’t turn away from the idea of this. My Angel is needy today.”

Settling on his knees, one on the seat and the other on the floor, Doyoung leans into the window behind the driver’s seat. “Yeah… Just a little bit. It’s hard when you’re always horny.”

He sighs when Johnny spreads him open and circles a finger around his hole, subtly pushing into the touch.

“I didn’t say a single sexual thing to you earlier today, though?”

“It’s the energy you give off.”

Johnny laughs, the puffs of breaths against Doyoung’s skin causing the boy to shiver, and then he’s licking a long, fat stripe starting from the taut, sensitive skin of his balls to his tailbone.

“Mm, that’s nice,” Doyoung murmurs, eyes shutting as Johnny takes to tiny kitten licks at his hole, occasionally pressing the tip of his tongue against it until it gives way before slipping it back out.

Sweet gasps and a hushed plea of _please, more_ falls from his lips at the teasing, and he muffles a needy cry into his arms when Johnny slaps his ass again after he grinds back against his face to feel his tongue slip further past his relaxed rim.

Johnny fucks him shallowly with his tongue, grip rough on Doyoung’s hips as he guides him in rhythm with each stroke of his tongue.

Doyoung catches his aching cock dangling between his legs and gives it a few quick pumps. “You could make me cum just like this if you wanted to, Sir.”

He makes a disappointed noise when Johnny pulls away and, glancing over his shoulder, is greeted with a bright grin as Johnny wipes at his messy chin.

“Not tonight, baby.” Johnny plants a sweet kiss on Doyoung’s left cheek and reaches down to pick up the bottle of lube. “But I’ll keep it in mind.”

The first wet finger Johnny pushes into Doyoung is nowhere near enough, but he decides he’s not going to beg for more again so soon. He doesn’t need to, because Johnny — whether because he knows Doyoung that well or because he’s just as impatient — is pulling out and nudging a second finger in almost immediately.

Hovering over Doyoung to mouth at his neck, Johnny fucks his fingers in easily, pushing right up to his third knuckle each time.

Doyoung groans low in his throat. “Fuck, you’re right, I want your cock.”

“Will you ride me right here in between the seats where someone could see?” Johnny asks into the skin of his neck, finishing the question with a pointed stroke of his fingers into Doyoung’s spot.

Doyoung squeezes tight around Johnny’s fingers, feeling a rush of electricity through his body that makes him curl up in embarrassment.

Pleased by the reaction, Johnny hums and rubs a gentle hand up the inside of Doyoung’s shirt. “Do you like the thought of that, Angel? Maybe the car in the spot across from us has a dashcam and we’re giving them a nice show right now.”

Burying his face into his hand, Doyoung shakes his head. 

“God, you’re so perfect. The sexiest thing I’ve ever had.” Johnny stops thrusting his fingers, instead shoving in deep and drawing circles into Doyoung’s prostate.

The pressure is _so_ good, just right, and Doyoung cries out loud enough that if anyone else is in the parking lot, they’ve surely heard him. He can’t even fuck himself on those fingers if he wanted to, Johnny holding him steady with a hand on his waist and his upper body crowding Doyoung against the seat as he tortures Doyoung into madness.

“Is that good, baby?”

Doyoung nods, picking up his head and turning around to kiss Johnny passionately. “Y-Yes,” he whimpers into his mouth.

“Do you want another one or can you take my cock?”

Moaning at a particularly good press against his spot, Doyoung nips at Johnny’s swollen bottom lip. “I can take it... Give it— _fuck, Johnny_ — give it to me.”

Doyoung loves how well Johnny listens, so attentive and willing to give him everything he wants with little question no matter how bossy Doyoung tries to be to rile him up. 

He turns around when Johnny slides his fingers out with a wet squelch that settles nice and warm in Doyoung’s stomach, tugging at his cock as he watches Johnny reach for the lube and a strip of condoms.

Biting into his lip, Doyoung figures it wouldn’t hurt to hint at something else he really wants. “You know...it’s okay with me if you don’t use that.”

Johnny freezes, his eyes that were on the condom square he was tearing off jumping up to look at Doyoung. “You said that the last time, but I thought it was just in the heat of the moment.”

“It kind of was...but I want it,” Doyoung admits. “If it’s you.” He’s never done it raw before — not even with Jaehyun all those times they hooked up — but Doyoung wouldn’t say he’s never fantasized about having enough trust in someone to let them, about being able to feel everything there is to feel without a barrier. 

Johnny pushes a hand through his hair. “Doyoung, don’t you think it’s a little ear—“

Doyoung plucks the condom strip from Johnny’s hand and tosses it to the front of the car. Next, he pushes him into the seat, swinging a leg over Johnny to settle in his lap and Johnny lets him because he’s always so so good to Doyoung, the best man he could have ever asked for. 

Hand on Johnny’s cheek, Doyoung licks into his mouth. “I’ll let you cum in me,” he says, moaning at the feeling of Johnny rutting his dick along the inside of his thigh. “I knew you’d like the sound of that, you perv.”

“Don’t try to turn this around on me,” Johnny complains, picking up the lube to slick up.

Doyoung’s breath stutters, chest tight with anticipation and desire, when Johnny’s wet fingers tug his cheeks apart and he rubs his cockhead along the crevice in search for his hole. He shivers at the noticeable lack of latex and Johnny raises his brows.

“You’re sure?”

Curling his fingers in the open lapels of Johnny’s shirt, Doyoung nods.

Johnny kisses along his neck as he sinks into Doyoung, replacing his hands on Doyoung’s waist to ease him down. Doyoung counts his breaths, taking in another inch with each exhale until he’s sitting flush against Johnny’s thighs. The kisses on his skin turn to light scrapes of teeth and harsh sucks and Doyoung tilts his head to the side, giving the older man free reign to mark as he pleases.

It’s not like Doyoung is going on campus in the next few days or seeing his friends to care about being seen with the remnants of Johnny’s mouth.

“Is this what you wanted when you fucked yourself earlier, baby?” Johnny fucks up into Doyoung once, going so deep the first thrust that Doyoung swears the man in his stomach.

His eyes roll back in his head, any word he could respond with too far out of grasp.

Johnny doesn’t mind, scooting back against the door behind the passenger seat so he has enough room to spread his legs and set up a good pace. The position doesn’t really allow for speed, but it’s brutal still as he slides into the hilt every time, angle way too accurate for Doyoung’s sanity.

“Did you want me filling you up like this?”

Doyoung thinks he’s seeing constellations in the fogging window in front of him. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he mewls as he’s bounced in Johnny’s lap, voice pinched. “I wanted it so bad, Daddy.”

“And what do good boys say when they’re given what they want?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Doyoung replies, pressing his lips to the corner of Johnny’s mouth. 

Johnny moans, delivering another two quick smacks to the outside of Doyoung’s ass. “For what?”

Doyoung bites into his lip but the whine he lets out still sounds so loud to his ears. “F-For filling up my little asshole and making me feel good.”

Chuckling through another groan, Johnny caresses where he’s hit. “Anything for my Angel.”

If Doyoung’s wasn’t half-melted, only able to focus on the steady pounding into his core, he would have never asked. But he’s fuck-stupid so he can’t help but open his mouth again. “ _Only_ for me, Daddy?” 

Johnny’s pace falters so much he slips out. Doyoung reaches behind to realign his dick, well stretched hole opening for him easily, and Johnny’s eyelids flutter. “Yeah, baby, just for you.” He starts to fuck Doyoung again but stop, pushing him off his lap with the instruction to lay down again.

Doyoung spreads his legs in the cramped space as best he can and ignores the seat belt clamp digging into his back. He doesn’t even feel the pain of it when Johnny lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and fills him again.

The car is just as noisy as Doyoung is, groaning as it rocks with the force of their debauchery. The sound of it mixed with the slapping of their thighs makes Doyoung moan louder against the arm he tosses across his mouth.

Doyoung tugs frantically at his cock with his other hand, so turned on by his sensitive nipples dragging against his shirt with every hard thrust and the thought of Johnny, sweaty and fully dressed in his work clothes, making a mess of him in the backseat of his car. 

“Oh, shit, _Daddy_.” His breath hitches as he feels his orgasm build. “Daddy, you feel so good. You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Jesus, Doyoung, the way you sound when you’re close is insane,” Johnny groans, switching from full thrusts to grind against Doyoung’s hips.

“Yes, just like that— _just_ like that.” Doyoung wraps his free arm around Johnny’s neck and grips tight at the collar of his shirt. “Don’t stop, Johnny, please. Even when I cum, don’t stop until you finish in me. Keep fucking me like this until you cum.”

Johnny laughs, the kind of hysterical laugh that comes out when you’re too turned on to function. “Yeah, okay.”

Doyoung comes with a loud moan not a minute later, vision blurring and cock shooting out strands of white all over his black shirt.   
  
Through the haze, he hears Johnny spit out a string of curses, each one more strained than the last. He strokes himself until he’s spent and trembling under Johnny’s grip on his thighs, breath coming in shallow hiccups as Johnny fucks him through the end of his orgasm and sloppily picks up the pace again to race towards his own.

“Just a little bit more, Angel.” 

Doyoung curls his toes, starting to feel every single nerve in his body the longer Johnny uses into him. He’s hyper aware of Johnny’s bruising hold, of the seat belt lock digging into his side, of the slightly rough texture of the upholstery. It’s so much; he feels too big for his skin, almost more than human.

Johnny calls his name as a warning and Doyoung just barely hears it over the sound of his own heavy exhales in his ears.

“Come in me,” whispers Doyoung.

That does it for Johnny who chokes on another curse as he comes, shallowly rocking into Doyoung as he fills him to the brim.

Doyoung’s cock gives a little twitch on interest at the warmth, but if they do end up going another round, he’d rather it happen in a bed.   
  
He drops his leg off Johnny’s shoulder and pulls the older man down to capture his mouth. They’re both breathing too hard into the kiss, but it’s good enough and it directs Doyoung’s attention off the sensitivity he would like shake off.

”You’re going to kill me one day, Kim Doyoung,” huffs Johnny, pressing their foreheads together. He pulls out slow, hands rubbing comfortingly at Doyoung’s sides.

It takes a moment for Doyoung to stop focusing on the feeling of Johnny’s cum leaking out of him when he bears down. “...Can I have your clothes then?”

Snorting, Johnny sits up.

”That’s a valid question, sir,” Doyoung says, making no effort to move as Johnny tucks himself back into his pants and starts working on the buttons of his shirt.

”Am I going to need to carry you upstairs?” Johnny asks instead of commenting on Doyoung’s reply.

If Doyoung didn’t know any better, he’d think he was the car seat himself with how his body doesn’t feel like his, so the only answer is: “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [main twt](https://twitter.com/unflorescent) | [au twt](https://twitter.com/tzannii) | [au twt cc](https://curiouscat.me/tzanni)


End file.
